Apple's Game
by ladyaqua99
Summary: Two twins must play the Reapers' Game. My first fanfiction, and it is also told from the perspective of somebody whose entry fee was her eyesight, so I'm sorry if it doesn't seem very good! If you want something better, I'm working on a different version from a different perspective. Please bare with me! (first version)
1. Day 1

_**DAY 1**_

author's note: If you find this doesn't please you, I'll be making another version from another perspective, which'll probably turn out much better than this.

Below me, I can feel concrete. I can hear the clamor of thousands of people all around me. Oh, yeah. I'm dead now, right? ...huh. This feels nothing like heaven. Ain't heaven supposed to have streets of gold? This feels too rough to be something so expensive. I open my eyes. Why is everything grey? Heaven is supposed to be bright and beautiful, right? That's when I realized something. The concrete and noise means this must be a city, like maybe Tokyo. Big cities, there's always colorful things everywhere. So, if I see nothing but grey, that must mean...

I'm blind?!

Wait, wait, wait! This... must be that "Reaper's Game" that guy in the shades was talking about, right?! Where my most precious possession is taken as "entry fee" along with my life?! And to get it back, I got to fight "Noise" and do missions or something?! Why was my sight taken?! How am I supposed to "make a pact" or "erase Noise" without my sight?!

Then I felt a hand grab my arm. That hand felt familiar. "...Ranko? Is that you? Well, whoever you are, you must be a Player too, right? Quick! I'm blind, but please make a pact with me, OK?!" Whoever it was didn't say a thing, but I could feel a light squeeze on my arm. Then, felt... I don't know how to describe it, but... that must be the feeling you get when you make a pact.

"Ah, thanks! … Who are you, anyway?"

_Ah... your sight must have been taken, huh, Ringo? Anyway, it's Ranko._

"Wha...?! Why is your voice inside my head?!"

_Well, your entry fee was your sight, while mine was... my... voice. Not sure why. But anyway, it looks I'm talking to you with this "Player pin". You have one, too._

"Huh. So, this really isn't Heaven, right?"

_...WUT?_

"Just checking." Then I heard Ranko's ringtone suddenly go off.

… _Yeah, whatever. Anyway, how about I read you the mission mail?_

"Oh yeah, I'm blind now. Darn it!"

"_Go to 104! You've got 60 minutes! You better get your rear in gear, or you'll get erased! THE REAPERS "_

"...What the heck was that?!"

… _I'm... not sure. But anyway... OW! _I could feel a sudden pain, too. _Aw shoot, now there's timers on our hands! Let's book it!_

I stood up. I reached beside me, and felt a bronze... thing. It felt a lot like that statue of Hachiko. Even though I was blind, I knew exactly where each foot fell as I ran beside my twin sister. And I didn't even care that my frilly mini skirt was flying up all the way! Nobody's going to see me, anyway!

_Hey, hold up! _Too late. My face had already ran right into something. The pain made me feel kind of out of it, but I could hear some dude say something like...

"Uh... you OK? Anyway... pact confirmed, wall clear."

_Yikes, you OK? You just ran into a wall! An invisible one, too!_

"Yeah, I figured it'd be invisible. Anyway, I think my face is bleeding to death. Can you fix it?"

_Sorry, no. But 104 is right up ahead, so let's go first, then we'll worry about your face._

Ranko had a pretty good point. I couldn't see it, but I could hear every second tick down. Those hand timers are surprisingly loud. We took about ten more steps, then I could feel the relief of not having a fricken timer on my fricken hand.

"Hey! Players! Lucky you, you got through day one! 'Course, a whole ton of you guys died out there. Anywho! Pigtails! I feel like being nice, so here's a little gift! Catch!" said a very cutesy-little-girl sounding voice. Then suddenly...

"OW! What was that?!"

_Some little girl with a blue, plaid mini skirt, a bunny parka from Lapin Angelique, and black wings just threw a pin at you._

"I don't really need a run-down of her fashion. Anyway, what's the pin look like?"

_It... it's a picture of that little girl... What an oddball..._

"Hey, Pigtails!" said the little girl's voice. It seemed to be coming from the pin. "Use the pin! I've got a little surprise for ya !" Well, if I didn't use the pin, the girl probably wouldn't shut up, so...

HOLY-! GAAAH, I CAN SEE! But... this looks nothing like 104, and I saw blonde hair falling beside my eyes instead of red (which is the color of me and Ranko's hair). "Usagi, your report?" What the... it's some lady with glasses!

"Yes, sir ! 108 players erased out of 1008, leaving 900 on the dot!" It was the voice of that girl who threw a pin at me.

Then, I heard that guy in the shades speak. "Great work, Usagi. You make a great Game Master."

"Heehee ! Thank you, sir! I'll do my best tomorrow!" Then, I could tell that little psycho scampered off. Then she must have hid under the foosball table while nobody was looking, because I could see the bare legs and high heels of the lady in glasses, and the long black pants and dress shoes of the guy in shades.

"Mister Kitaniji, are you sure that girl was the right choice for Game Master? Not only does she have many severe personality disorders, she gave one of the Players a pin! Clearly that girl is mad!"

"Now now, Konishi. The Composer said that she is to be this Game's Game Master. He almost seemed to be begging that she be the one."

"Well... I just don't think it a very wise decision on his part." You've got that right!

"Yes, it does seem a bit odd. But I'm alright with it. This Game will be more interesting this way."

_**End Day 1: Bunny**_


	2. Day 2

_**Day 2**_

author's note: Thank you, reviewers! I'm glad you enjoy it, and a little note to Reviews End With You: I'll post the other version as soon as I'm done posting this one! BROFIST! XD

Suddenly, I felt concrete under me again. _Oh, you're up. The mission mail's here. "Go down the rabbit hole! But be sure to remember to save a penny for the ferry man, 'cause this one's a toughy! Oh, and be sure to bring some good pins with ya! Better be a man, because you've got 90 minutes! THE REAPERS "_

"Jeez, that girl's psycho!"

_Yeah. ...OW! There it is. Now, what the heck does she mean by "rabbit hole"?_

"Well, maybe it's somewhere near Lapin Angelique. That's where her bunny parka is from, right?"

_Yeah. And it sounds like we have to fight a Noise this time. We haven't even fought a Noise yet, so maybe we should figure out how to fight._

That was a pretty good point. I felt in the little pocket hidden in my skirt. There was a bunch of pins and... a bill? "Hey, Ranko! How many yen is on this bill? Is it enough for a couple bowls of ramen?"

_Woah, where did you get a 10,000 yen bill?! That's enough for a couple bowls of ramen and an entire outfit, complete with undies!_

"Wow, seriously?! SWEET! Anyway, let's go figure out this mission!"

_Yeah, but we'll both need some pins, I think. Hey... you've got two of those pins with soda cans on them! Can I have one?_

"Uh, sure. What other pins we got?"

_Well, I've got a pin with a lighting bolt and one with an O on it. You've got... one with a hand and one with a couple purple stripes and an orange stripe pointing up and down._

"...OK, now what? Don't we wear them? Then what?"

_Uhmmm... well, let's try "scanning"... HOLY COW THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! GAAAH!_

Then, before I knew it, I was getting warped into battle against a bunch of frogs! Wait, how...? I can see them! And... a taxi? What? _GAAAH WHAT'S GOING ON?! DIE, FROGS! _

"Ah! Stop flipping out, Ranko!" Before I knew it, all the frogs had faded away, and everything went back to normal. Well, none of this is normal, but you get the idea.

_Wooo... I... killed them all by myself... Sorry I didn't give you a chance to try. You can slaughter the next group._

"Slaughter? That... doesn't sound very ladylike... But I guess I have no choice..."

And the next group of Noise came and went, then the next, and again and again. We soon got the hang of killing frogs. But what about the whole "down the rabbit hole" thing? Well, we won't know until we get to Lapin Angelique.

_...hey, wait a sec... do those people in front of Lapin Angelique have wings? Are they "Reapers" or are they just cosplaying?_

I had the feeling that this would not turn out good. Then I heard a very hasty sounding lady shout, "Hey, Kariya! Some Players!"

"Oh, really?" said a very lazy sounding guy.

"Yeah, and I'll erase 'em in a snap! Get ready to buy me a bowl of ramen!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Then, like a bolt from the blue ("it's time for the reaper review!" nah, just kidding.), a big bird came flying in and tried to drop a bus on us! Well, time for battle!

After what felt like forever, we managed to erase the freaky looking thing. All the small birds flying in and all the buses almost squishing us was annoying, but we erased it in the end. After each of us ended up completely using both our soda-can pins.

"Aw, man! You were supposed to get erased, like good little girls!"

"Heh. Who's eating ramen now?"

"Shut up, Kariya!"

"Meh. Anyway, these girls cleared the mission, so we gotta let 'em off the hook."

"Darn it! Fine! But I WILL get some ramen next time!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You oughta try an' calm down next time."

After their voices faded into the distance, I could feel that the timer was gone. _...Yikes, those guys are weird. You should've seen 'em! They looked kinda crazy, too!_

"Not as weird as they sounded, I hope!"

"HEYA, PIGTAILS! USE THE PIN AGAIN!"

I didn't have much choice. Again, I could... GAAAH I CAN SEE! It was the same place as last time, this time that crazy girl was playing foosball. "Ahem... Usagi, your report?"

"Hold on, lemme just p0wn this guy real quick."

"...AHEM!"

"Awright, awright! Sadly, only 20 Players were erased this time, so now we got 880!"

Then the crazy looking guy she was playing against said, "Heh. That's it? I bet I'd be a zetta better GM than you."

"Wha-?! Shut up, Grim Heaper!"

"...Hah! I win!"

"GAAAH! Do I have to knife you now?!"

"Your knife is garbage! CRUNCH! I'll add it to the heap!"

"Hey, don't you DARE trash Knifey!" ...Knifey? OK, this girl seriously needs some help.

"Pardon me, Usagi..." said the guy in the shades, "But do you have a strategy for making up for today's small erasure count?"  
"SMALL?! Shut up, Shades! As far as human lives go, 20 is a fairly big number!" Usagi stormed off, but then hid under the foosball table again. "Grim Heaper" looked at her, then just walked off.

The lady with the glasses then said, "Uh... Mister Kitaniji... do you think that girl is... emotionally stable enough to even be a Reaper in general, let alone GM?"

"Now? Not at all."

_**End Day 2: Bird Brained**_


	3. Day 3

_**Day 3**_

author's note (again...): Usagi can be zetta confusing, so here's a quick translation of the previous mission mail; "Go to Lapin Angelique. Fight a noise. It's tough, you might die. Oh, and you'll need pins. You have 90 minutes, fail and face erasure."

Again... the same thing as Day 1... "Day 3, huh? This 'Game' seems to be going by kind of fast, huh?" Nothing. "...Ranko? You're there, right?"

_Oh, uh, yeah. _Her ringtone went off. _Ah, uh, mission mail! "The golden harp of the giant is among ye, and she must get over her troubles! Be her therapist! Better hurry up and find her in this sea of worries, for you have no more than 180 minutes! THE REAPERS "_

"That was a longer one than usual. Is it talking about 'Jack and the Beanstalk' or something?"

_Eh?! Woah, I think I see some other Players! Let's go figure out what's going on!_

"Wow, really?! Thank goodness!" Ranko then grabbed my arm and hurriedly led me along.

"Huh? Are you... other Players? Hi, I'm Shiro!" I heard a young sounding girl say.

"Uhm... hello, my name is Yuki." said a older, quieter sounding voice.

_Hello! ...huh, it doesn't look like I can speak to them. Could you please introduce us?_

"Oh, hello! I'm Ringo, and this is Ranko. She's... mute right now, while I'm blind right now. Want to work together for this mission?" I said.

"Aw, really? How do you communicate?"

"Ah, could it be that you use 'imprinting', Ranko?" I then heard Ranko's hair swish up and down in a nod.

"Yeah, and it seems she can't use it on you. Anyway... what do you think this mission mail is talking about?"

"'Jack in the Beanstalk', definitely!"

"Uh... Jack AND, not Jack IN."

"It seems to be saying to help someone, this... 'golden harp'."

…_uhm... by the way, we're in the scramble crossing. Just so ya know._

"That golden harp sang too, right? And the voice was really pretty!"

"It must've been quite... proud... of its voice."

…_! Uhm... ah..._

"What's the matter, Ranko? Why do you sound so flustered today? You sounded kinda troubled when you told me your entry fee, too..."

"OH! I think I recognize you! You were, uh, scouted to be a popstar or something the day before you died, right? So..."

"You're the golden harp of the giant. You have worries. Maybe this includes the fact that you haven't told your twin sister, and now that it's too late for your dreams, you are flustered and sad that Ringo won't be able to congratulate you, and you're afraid you'll lose the Game. And not the one where you lose by thinking about it, either."

_Ah! Er... how did you figure it out so fast...?_

"What?! You were scouted to be a popstar?! So that explains your entry fee!"

"Hmmm... So now we've just gotta help you get over it."

"Ringo, Ranko. I promise, you will win this. Even if I have to give my own life... well, the life I would have... to give you yours."

"What? But then you would get erased, then... it'd be game over for both of you!"

"Oh, that's OK, Pigtails! We're not very selfish."

"Yeah, we're OK with being erased to make someone else not get erased."

_...thank...you..._

"Heh. She says 'thank you'." The grip on my arm loosened, and the timer vanished.

In the distance, though, I could hear screams.

_Wha-?! Noise! _Then, suddenly, I found myself in battle.

"OH NOEZ!"

"Aw, shoot, these look tough!"

"Why are they all black? That makes them WAY too hard to see!"

_RETREAT! ...oh no, it's not working!_

That battle was WAY too hard. I thought we would get erased a couple times! But, surprise! We actually managed to survive.

"Wow, Pigtails! You actually managed to erase those Taboo Noise! Well, anyway, use the pin!" Ah, again with the- OMG I HAVE EYES! Ahem... anyway, back to that place from before.

"Usagi, report." said the lady in glasses.

"OK! This time, 870 Players were erased, so now there's only 10 left!"

"Wonderful work, Usagi. If there was anything above officer I could promote you to, I would." said "Shades".

"Heehee ! Thank you, sir!" And again with the scampering off and the hiding under the foosball table.

"Mister Kitaniji, this does indeed make up for yesterday's erasure count, but... she used Taboo Noise! Should she not be stripped of her reaperhood immediately?!"

"It is true that she used Taboo Noise, but only four, and they have all been erased. I will spare her of her punishment. Even the Composer has decided to overlook it."

I could tell Usagi then smiled. "Heehee, it seems me and that Composer guy have a lot in common. No wonder I'm still here! YAY " she whispered.

If the "Composer" has a lot in common with this psycho, I'm concerned for the safety of both Players and Reapers.

_**End Day 3: Jacked Up **_

_**(CHEEZY YUKI IS CHEEZY .)**_


	4. Day 4

_**Day 4**_

author's note: The last chapter only got one review? I has a sad. Reviews help keep me sane, you know! Anyway, Ringo's going to rant about my favorite song a little bit. Just letting you know it doesn't belong to me. Please review, everyone! And sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been distracted by stuff (to be specific, Durarara).

This time, when I woke up, I could've sworn my head hit a bicycle rack in my sleep. _Uh... Ringo, I think your head might've hit a bicycle rack in your sleep._

"ORLY? So nobody ran up and just kicked me in the head, huh?"

_Hey! How many times did I apologize for that, again?!_

Before I got to poke fun at her any more, her ringtone went off. "Hey, how come mine never goes off?"

_uhm, well, you're blind, so it wouldn't do you much good to get the mission mail, since you're blind and stuff._

"Well, my ringtone is way better than your's!"

_What was your ringtone, again? "Guilty Beauty Love" or something? Anyway, the mission._

"Darn right my ringtone is 'Guilty Beauty Love'!"

_...yeah, whatever. "Drink the cat's coffee! I don't care which one, just drink it! Chug it down quick, only 60 minutes! THE REAPERS "_

"Whaddaya mean, 'whatever'?!"

_Calm down, Ringo. OW! Time for the mission. Isn't there a cafe on Cat Street? Is that what this thing is talking about?_

"Yeah, probably. ...And how can I calm down when 'Guilty Beauty Love' is such an amazing song?!"

_Uh, could you just shut up about it for now? You can fangirl when we're alive again! Let's go!_

"Ugh, alright, alright!" Ranko's hand grabbed onto my arm, and she led me along as we ran along these crowded streets. Almost every ten seconds, I ended up tripping, but whatever! We have to hurry! "Hey, uh, where are we right now?"

_We're at Miyashita Underpass right now! Almost there! _After a little while, she suddenly stopped. _Oh hey, it's Yuki and Shiro!_

"Huh? Yay, but where are we now?"

_Miyashita Park still, but it looks like there might be a wall._

"O hai, it's Pigtails and Tomboy!" I heard Shiro shout.

"Well, would you look at that. ...And why are you talking in LOLspeak all of a sudden?" said Yuki. How she could tell it was LOLspeak, I'll never know.

"Hi! It sounds like there's a wall right around here somewhere?"

"Yeah, but I don't see a dude in a red hoodie anywhere in sight."

"...Hey, There's one! What the heck... he's on the other side of the wall!"

"Ah, sorry about that!" I heard some guy say. "Uh... well, I'm pretty sure there's a bunch of Noise on your side of the wall... if you erase them all, you can pass."

_Well, we better get to work. Clock is ticking._

"Hey, if me and Yuki erase half, and you two erase half, it'll take half the time, right?" said Shiro. "Let's get to work!" And so we did. Do you know how hard it is to fight Noise when you can see the noise and obstacles, just not the ground? It's very confusing!

The guy on the other side of the wall spoke again. "Whoo! Wall clear! Now I can finally get out of here!" I could tell that guy ran right past us right after he took the wall down.

_Quick, to the coffee! _All four of us ran down to where I'm pretty sure is a cafe.

When we walked in, some boy, probably around 15, said, "Wow, Mr. H, looks like you've got some customers for once."

"Oh? Well, would you look at that. Four of them, even. You guys Players?" said a man.

I could still feel the timer ticking down, so I said, "Yeah, and we're here for today's mission, give us some coffee, man!"

"Mission? What kind of GM would issue a mission saying to drink some coffee?"

"Well, sure. Here's some joe... 520 yen each! LOL" (OK, he didn't say LOL, but he may as well have!)

"Yeah, that was way too easy. Anyway, use the pin!"

Here we go again- GAAAH I CAN SEE! AGAIN! "Usagi, your report?" said that lady... I'm pretty sure her name is Konishi?

"My sincerest apologies, ma'am, but today, nobody was erased. We've still got 10."

"Usagi, don't be so down! You passed the half-erased count in only three days. 10 Players is almost nothing compared to 1008." said Shades.

"...thanks i guess..." Usagi was acting kind of sad... another personality? First cutesy, then pissed off, and now sad? She walked off with her head hanging, then she hid again. This time, behind a couch. "Hey, Pigtails! Wanna know why I keep doing this?" I'm kind of scared to know. "It's because I want this to be the funnest Game I've ever had! It wouldn't be very fun if there was a person who paid with their sight, and didn't get to see sometimes! Totally unfair! And this is what's letting you see Noise, too!"

Wait, so... she's just letting me do all this for her own amusement? How psycho can you get? And this is telling me a bunch of secrets too, isn't it? "Oh, and I thought maybe if you knew how many Players were left at the end of every day, you'd get scared, and I'd get to toy with your frightened little mind!"

...What?! This girl needs help. And meds. Helping meds, not bad meds. Bad meds would just make this worse for everyone... I feel bad for all the people who die, now. Are all GMs this insane?

_**End Day 4: LOL**_


	5. Day 5

_**Day 5**_

author's note: Hey, uhm, I'm a bit worried. All you people reading this, please oh please review, even if it's something short, letting me know it's good enough for you to keep reading. This is almost over, though! I'll try my best to do Tuesday updates from now on.

...And again with the concrete! OK, I'm starting to get bored with concrete. Can't this place have some more dirt? Wait, no, that'd ruin my clothes... ah, I may as well stop worrying about what I wake up on! Soon enough, I'll be waking in my own bed. _Good morning. This concrete is getting pretty boring, huh?_

"Holy cow Ranko, can you read my mind or something?"

_Not really... but I bet you're wanting to hear the mission mail, aren't you?_

"How do you do that?!"

_C'mon, I'm your twin. Anyway. "Hmmm, can't really think of any riddles today. There's an eating contest in that ramen joint in Dogenzaka. One of you guys, win it. 60 minutes. The Reapers."_

"That's... really easy to understand. Let's go."

_Yeah, it's not very far. We're in the scramble._

Ranko grabbed my arm again, and we walked along in a quick pace. Then, I heard that hasty sounding lady from Day 2, "Uzuki" I think her name was, shouted, "There's those girls again! Time to get some points!"

_Ah, snap, not those crazy guys again!_

Then I heard the lazy guy, pretty sure his name was "Kariya", mumbled something, followed promptly with a "Shut up, Kariya!"

_Ugh, now it's time for a fight. Get ready, Ringo._

"What is up with these guys? One's lazy, the other one's hasty? What's up with that?"

_Your guess is as good as mine. _Then, straight into battle we went. But, some point during the battle, the timer vanished. Well, we paid no attention to it and just erased the Noise.

"Ugh! What's with you two?! And those two with the black hair! Can't you just die?! Again?! RAAAH!"

"Calm down, Uzuki. Getting angry makes you age faster."

"SHUT UP, KARIYA!"

_...They're gone. And now we just gotta... oh... the timer's gone..._

"Somebody must have cleared the mission while we were fighting. Who?"

Before Ranko could answer, I heard Shiro shout. "Pigtails! Tomboy! We cleared the mission!"

"Yes, and... urk!... I think I'm about to upchuck... ugh..." said Yuki.

"And guess what?! We got a ton of ramen! Let's all split it! Dig in!"

_Yikes, that's a lot of ramen! Are we going to be able to finish that?!_

"Uhm... blind person, here... how many bowls of ramen are there?" No matter how much ramen there was, I'd probably get a lot of it, judging from all the pain in my stomach.

"About 20. That's five each. Or if I have two, everyone else can have... uh... I don't know, my stomach hurts too much to think right now."

"And before you ask, all the bowls of shio are mine!"

"Whatever, I just want tonkotsu. Could somebody get me a bowl?"

_Here you go. And here's some chopsticks. _I could smell that she had a bowl of shoyu.

"...Hey, how come I can't find any bowls of miso? Oh, there's one."

Five bowls of tonkotsu ramen is a lot for one girl to stomach. But, well, I haven't eaten for four days straight, so what do you expect? Of course I managed to fit every single noodle!

"Hmmm, that was kinda boring. Except watching Braid and Shorty scarf down all that ramen. You should've seen it! Oh, wait... whatever, use the pin!"

Braid and Shorty? What, Yuki and Shiro? GAAAH WHAT THE HECK WHY DOES THIS FLIP ME OUT EVERY TIME?! But, anyway... same place as last time. "Usagi, your report?" said Konishi.

"Heehee !" said Usagi. "Six players erased, leaving us with only four." Her voice got a little creepier sounding. "And we've still got two more days. They're sure to go ka-poot by then, just you wait and see." She looked over at "Grim Heaper" and added, "Who's a zetta better GM, now?!"

Holy cow! What... how... when... me, Ranko, Shiro, and Yuki are the only one's left?! Usagi, psycho as usual, scampered off. But this time, she didn't hide under the foosball table. She kept walking, and when she walked out of the room and into a sewer, she started singing a weird little song:

"My brain is all a mess!

That's what the doctor tell me~

Knifing people is the best!

The knife is fake of course~

My brain is so screwed up!

I'll screw up your's, too~

'Cause, ooooooo...

I'm super crazy !"

_**End Day 5: Psych-o**_


	6. Day 6

_**Day 6**_

author's note: Thank you so much to Amulet Misty for the constant stream of reviews! Anyway, everyone reading this, if you really don't want to review, then could you at least go over to my profile and vote on my poll? It's to see what I should do after this. Your opinion matters! (I know I said I'd do the next version after this, but I just have to see what people think on the matter.)

Another day of this. It's going to end soon. Thank goodness! "Hey, Ranko? You up?"

_Yup. And the mission mail isn't here yet. Well, either way, only two more missions before we're alive again! _Right after she said that, her ringtone went off. … _speak of the devil... "I don't really care anymore. Just... get rid of the big Noise in Udagawa. 90 minutes. The Reapers."_

"She seems really out of it. Actually, she has for awhile." Except when she makes me see through her eyes every day, but I'm not sure Ranko knows about all that, and she'd probably think I was crazy if I told her.

_Yeah. Except at the end of every day, when her voices comes out of that pin she tossed at you._

"So you can hear that?! Why the heck didn't you tell me?!"

_I thought you'd be able to tell from my face... oh, yeah. I'm stupid!_

"Well, anyway, let's go get that noise." I felt around and found Hachiko again. "OK, so we're here... where the heck is Udagawa?" I heard Ranko sigh.

_Here, I'll lead you again. Like I have for the last, like, four days. Hurry up and win! Both of us! LET'S GOOO! _She grabbed me by the arm again, and we started running along to whatever Udagawa is. Ranko's grip is really hard! Like a death grip... ha, ha, ha.

"Onee-chan! Udagawa is this way!" I heard Shiro shout.

Yuki then shouted, "Ah, it is? Never been there before. I've never even heard of it before today..."

_Oh look, there's Yuki and Shiro! And... now they're already out of sight. How do they run so fast? Whatever, we better get running, too!_

"Whaddaya mean, look? Anyway, running time!" Then we just kept on running in silence. And not too long after, we came to a halt. "Are we in Udagawa now?"

_Yeah. Looks like Yuki and Shiro are handling the Noise pretty well right now. _I saw the Noise, a huge, purple elephant with tattoos all over, and it looked like it was fighting off a couple invisible little girls. And was losing. _It sure looks like it's losing, but it's nowhere near erased yet._

Well, if it doesn't lose, I think we'd not have much luck. "Goooo! Come on Ranko, I know you don't approve of very girly behaviour, but cheerlead with me!" I just waved around my arms wildly and continued to shout "go!" over and over again. Ranko never even joined in! But, well... mute... so, uh, she can't... you know what I'm trying to say!

But my cheerleading didn't help. Yuki and Shiro started to be the ones that looked like they were losing. _OK, you're good at waving around and shouting, but we have to help them out! Come on, Ringo! _I heard her rush over and attack the Noise. And I can't really let her fight on her own! No way!

"Pigtails! Tomboy! Thank goodness!"

"Sorry, Shiro, but... shut up and fight. We've got this!"

But... it kind of felt like we didn't "got this" at all. Then, with a flash, the elephant was gone. "What. The. Heck. Just. Happened. To. The. Fricken. Elephant." But, well, before I got an answer, a shark came in out of nowhere! "Holy cow kill it kill it killitalotrightnow!"

Sharks are so annoying to kill! _Stop diving and let me slaughter you! Darn thing won't stop diving! Darn darn darn darn darn darn darn it. Fricken shark._

"Gaaah this is confuuuuuuuusing!"

"Agreed."

"What happened to the elephant, anyway?" I should never have asked, because then it almost squished me! Then all this fighting and fighting went on for a lot longer. I could feel that when we did erase them both, it was just in time.

"Wooo, some excitement! Finally, this is getting fun! Now, time for the end to come around! Once more, Pigtails!" Now, again, the room with the foosball table. I'm finally getting used to this.

"Usagi, your report?" asked Konishi, as she did the last five times.

This time, "Grim Heaper" spoke before Usagi could. "Heh. Nothing's changed. I thought you were going to wipe them all out this time? Eh. I'm leaving. This is subtracting from my arts and crafts time, as usual. You stupid hectopascals can't make these meetings more interesting?"

"Nobody was erased today, but watching was very exciting this time! This is getting fun, like an actual game! Can't wait for tomorrow!" Then, she scampered, she hid, blah, blah, blah. This is getting boring, if you ask me. I didn't pay any attention to what Konishi and Shades even said this time.

I can't wait for this to be over.

_**End Day 6: This Is Getting Old**_


	7. Day 7

_**Day 7**_

author's note: Finally, the last chapter! Hopefully this is interesting enough to get more reviews. The last few missions were really easy because Usagi was getting a little bored, and lost the motivation to give out hard missions. Anyway, you're here for the story, not the note!

This time, I felt a road beneath me. Is this the Miyashita Underpass? "Ranko, are you ready to p0wn some Reaper?"

_Yeah! _Her ringtone went off. _There it is! "LOOK. UP. THE REAPERS " _And then, I heard Usagi shout.

"Heya, Pigtails and Tomboy!" It came from above us. "Are YOU ready to get p0wned? Because here comes the bunny rush!" Where ever she was, she suddenly turned into a large rabbit Noise. It had long, sharp-looking ears, a pair of black wings, and was standing on it's hind legs. Then it rushed towards us and suddenly kicked me. The kick sent me flying into a concrete wall. "You OK, Pigtails? Don't wanna get erased too soon, do you? Now a blow to Tomboy!"

_OH NO YOU DON'T! _But, sadly, she did.

I could hear her crash into the concrete wall.

"Hey, you guys!" I heard Shiro yell. "You need a hand? I'm-a give ya a hand!"

"Wha-?! Oh yeah! Braid and Shorty are still here! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" The bunny Noise rushed over to where Shiro's voice came from.

Yuki shouted something then. "Not this time. Not like Day 1. You're the one who dies today." (sorry if that confuses you people reading this "^_^) I saw the large Noise trip and fall, and heard its frustrated grunts as it got up.

"You little b- aaah I'll kill you!"

_What is going on? Did that Reaper almost call Yuki a … ?_

"Yeah, well, let's figure that out when we live again."

After about an hour, we erased Usagi.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! That was soooooooo much fun! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahaha! See ya in heck!"

With a flash, she was gone. Then, there was another flash. And another. On the next flash, we were suddenly in a white room … and I could see. Then, Shades spoke. "Well done, all four of you. You have won the Reaper's Game. As some of you have seen, I have returned your entry fees. And, allow me to answer a question you've probably been wanting to ask for a while. Ranko, may I see your Player pin?"

I heard Ranko's voice. Actually heard it, not have it in my head. "Uh … sure. Here." The pin flew over to Shades, who caught it with ease.

"Ah, there. See? If you look close enough, the white on the skull is more of a really light yellow."

"Well, what the heck. Then she had a different pin from us this whole time?" said Yuki.

Shiro then said, "Does a little yellow make much difference? I don't really like yellow very much, myself. Can't it be a really light purple? Makes more sense, really. Even green or red! It's just works better, really..."

Yuki muttered something like, "oh shiznit she's started ranting about colors we'd better run away right now. RUN AWAY. RIGHT NOW."

Before Shiro had enough time to rant about all the colors of the rainbow, Shades said, "Well, anyway, enough of that, let's talk about reincarnation. The Composer has decided to allow all four of you to come back to life."

Thank goodness! I said, just to make sure, "Really? You're not going to pull any weird tricks? No making crazy deals? Not all the Reapers are as insane as the Game Master?"

"Yes. All four of you will be reincarnated, no strings attached. Nobody will get excluded."

And now we're alive. See you later!

_**End Day 7: The End**_

_**Have unanswered questions? Hopefully they'll be answered in the next version, "Ranko's Perspective"! But before I start posting that, I'll be doing whatever the poll on my profile says I should do. I'll refrain from posting stories for a few weeks so you people out there can vote. See you in the next story!**_


End file.
